


Immortal

by KuraiTsuky



Series: Bittersweet Memories [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Drabble Collection, Fourth Shinobi War, Love/Hate, M/M, Manga - Inspired, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Following a Specific Timeline, Not Happy, Obsession, Other, Past Relationship(s), Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, first part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the battle Madara spends a moment thinking about Hashirama and his own mortality (or lack of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal

Sometimes he had these strange feelings, what was immortality worth when he couldn’t share it with him?

Other times he saw the absurdity of his train of thought.

Senju –he never dared to think his name anymore- was dead, and he wasn’t, that was all that mattered.

But that, as well as many other things he told to himself, was a lie.

It wasn’t like he hated living, in fact it was the opposite, but when he looked those pathetic shinobi pretending to be worthy opponents, he missed him – _Hashirama_ \- even more.

And then, he couldn’t help thinking, what was life worth if he couldn’t share it with him?


End file.
